Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza
Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza ( ) – krasnolud, Król Plemienia Durina, organizator wyprawy do Ereboru, syn Thráina II, brat Frerina i Dís, wnuk Thróra i piąty król pod Górą.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek C, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8 Biografia Wczesne życie Thorin urodził się w 2746 roku Trzeciej Ery za panowania swojego dziadka, Thróra, jako syn następcy tronu Ereboru, Thráina. Gdy miał 24 lata, smok Smaug napadł na Samotną Górę. Część krasnoludów, wśród nich był również Thorin, przebywała wówczas na zewnątrz. Widzieli tylko, jak smok obraca miasto Dale w ruinę, i wypędza krasnoludów z Ereboru. Atak smoka przeżyli jednak Thráin i Thrór, wydostając się na powierzchnię przez Tajemne Drzwi.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek A, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8 Wygnanie Pozbawieni siedziby krasnoludowie udali się wygnanie. Thorin ruszył wraz z rodziną, krewnymi i garstką współplemieńców na południe, na tułaczkę. W 2790 Thrór, odszedł wraz ze swoim druhem Nárem do Morii, pozostawiając Thráina i Thorina na południu. Król już nigdy nie wrócił ze swojej wyprawy, ponieważ zginął z ręki orka Azoga w Khazad-dûm. Zrozpaczony ojciec Thorina, wezwał do walki siedem krasnoludzkich rodów, aby pomogły mu pomścić śmierć starego króla. Krasnoludy zjednoczyły się w trzy lata, rozpoczynając w 2793 roku Wojnę Krasnoludów z Orkami. Jej finałem była Bitwa w Dolinie Azanulbizar w 2799 roku. Thorin brał w niej udział, podobnie jak jego ojciec. Thráin poprowadził do ataku swoją przednią straż, lecz orkowie zadali jej ciężkie straty i zmusili do odwrotu. Cofnęli się do lasu, rosnącego nieopodal jeziora Kheled-zâram. Tam poległ brat Thorina, Frerin, a Thráin wraz z synem odnieśli rany. Ostatecznie Azog poległ z ręki Dáina Żelaznej Stopy, kuzyna Thorina. Thorin i Thráin po zakończonej bitwie, wraz z garstką niedobitków, wrócili do Dunlandu, a wkrótce stamtąd ruszyli na wędrówki po Eriadorze, aż wreszcie osiedlili się we wschodniej części Ered Luin, za Rzeką Księżycową. Kuli tam przeważnie żelazo, wiodąc spokojnie życie. Plemię Durina z wolna się rozmnażało, a siostra Thorina, Dís, urodziła w 2859 roku dwóch synów: Fílego i Kílego. Wkrótce za sprawą złych czarów pierścienia, Thráina zaczęła ogarniać coraz większa rozpacz. Wkrótce król udał się wraz z garstką towarzyszy na wyprawę do Ereboru, aby odzyskać skarby zagarnięte przez smoka. Jednak w trakcie drogi Thráina wytropili słudzy Saurona i zawlekli do Dol Guldur, gdzie odebrano mu ostatni z siedmiu pierścieni krasnoludów. Władzę po uprowadzonym królu przejął jego syn, Thorin Dębowa Tarcza. Wyprawa do Ereboru 15 marca 2941 roku Thorin spotkał Gandalfa zmierzającego do Shire'u. Zaczęli w drodze rozmawiać i na nocleg stanęli w Bree. Następnego ranka Thorin zaprosił Gandalfa do swojej siedziby w Ered Luin. Tam czarodziej przedstawił królowi pod górą swój plan odzyskania Samotnej Góry. Thorin miał zorganizować wyprawę, na którą zabrałby tylko garstkę zaufanych towarzyszy, a także jednego z hobbitów, który mógłby zakraść się do legowiska Smauga. Czarodziej wyznaczył do tego zadania niziołka Bilbo Bagginsa, mieszkającego zamieszkującego Hobbiton.J.R.R. Tolkien, Douglas A. Anderson, Hobbit z objaśnieniami, Wyprawa do Ereboru, ISBN 978-83-62478-62-0 Wkrótce kompania złożona z trzynastu krasnoludów dotarła do Bag End, gdzie miało się odbyć generalne spotkanie członków wyprawy. Thorin przybył w towarzystwie Gandalfa, Bifura, Bofura i Bombura. Zapukali do drzwi ich gospodarza, Bilbo Bagginsa. Hobbit jednym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, a goście runęli do środka, padając jeden na drugiego.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Zabawa zgoła nieoczekiwana, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Thorin odziany był w błękitny jak niebo kaptur, ze srebrnym pomponem, kiedy Gandalf przedstawiał go hobbitowi. Podczas przyjęcia zażyczył sobie odrobinę czerwonego wina, a po posiłku polecił krasnoludom z kompanii zagrać muzykę. Sam grał na złotej harfie. Po zakończeniu pieśni, wszyscy krasnoludowie, Bilbo i Gandalf rozpoczęli naradę. Czarodziej przedstawił wówczas wszystkim zebranym swój plan odzyskania Ereboru i wręczył Thorinowi Mapę Thróra i klucz, które należały niegdyś do Thráina. Następnego dnia cała kompania ruszyła w drogę. Wśród towarzyszy Thorina znaleźli się również jego siostrzeńcy, Fíli i Kíli. Po kilku dniach wędrówki odnaleźli jaskinię trolli, w której przechowywano miecze należące niegdyś do elfów z Gondolinu. Jeden z nich, Orcrist, przypadł Thorinowi. J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Baranie pieczyste, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Drużyna zatrzymała się na postój w Rivendell, gdzie tamtejszy władca Elrond wyjaśnił nazwy i pochodzenie mieczy znalezionych przez Thorina i jego towarzyszy w jaskini trolli. Elrond odczytał także zapiski na Mapie Thróra, dzięki czemu krasnoludowie odkryli sekretne drzwi do Ereboru.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Krótki popas, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Po wielu przygodach Kompania Thorina dotarła do Esgaroth, miasta ludzi położonego nad Jeziorem Długim. Thorin ogłosił tam jawnie swój powrót, co spotkało się z aprobatą mieszkańców, którzy zaczęli opowiadać stare legendy o powrocie Króla pod Górą. Rządca miasta poparł Kompanię Thorina, dostarczając jej niezbędnego ekwipunku, licząc oczywiście na możliwość zdobycia części skarbów Ereboru.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Gorące powitanie, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Następnie drużyna krasnoludów dotarła pod Samotną Górę i odnalazła Tajemne Drzwi, o których wspominał im Elrond. Thorin wysłał Bilbo Bagginsa, ich włamywacza, do smoczego leża. Hobbit przerywając sen smoka i kradnąc złoty puchar wywołał wściekłość u Smauga, który poleciał do Miasta na Jeziorze, aby dokonać okrutnej zemsty na ludziach, za udzielenie krasnoludom pomocy. Ostatecznie potwora pokonał Bard, człowiek dowodzący obroną miasta.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Na progu, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Ogień i woda, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Król Pod Górą Na wieść o śmierci Smauga, krasnoludowie ufortyfikowali się w Ereborze. Gdy zjednoczona armia leśnych elfów i ludzi znad zrujnowanego miasta Esgaroth przybyła pod górę, Thorin odmówił im udzielenia zapłaty, do czasu gdy król Leśnego Królestwa, Thranduil, wycofa swoje wojska. W tej sytuacji Bard ogłosił oblężenie góry, do czasu gdy krasnoludy zmienią zdanie.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Chmury się gromadzą, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Thorin już w tym czasie za pomocą kruków porozumiał się ze swym krewnym Dáinem Żelazną Stopa władającym Żelaznymi Wzgórzami, aby ten sprowadził armię pod górę. Thorin który pożądał tylko bogactw był gotów stoczyć bitwę i zagłodzić się w Ereborze, byle tylko nie oddać złota ludziom.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Nocny złodziej, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Zaniepokojony uczestnik jego wyprawy Bilbo Baggins, nie chciał dopuścić do przelewu krwi i zabrał najcenniejszą rzecz rodu Durina, liczącą się więcej iż cały skarb dla Thorina - Arcyklejnot Thráina i oddał go ludziom i elfom, a ci użyli go jako karty przetargowej w rokowaniach, Krasnolud zgodził się dostarczyć zapłatę ludziom jednak wygnał z góry Bilba który przyznał się do kradzieży klejnotu.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Nadejście burzy, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Bitwa Pięciu Armii .]] Nie tylko elfy dowiedziały się o śmierci smoka Smauga. Wieści rozniosły się błyskawicznie i gobliny z Gór Mglistych zebrały się, pod przywództwem Bolga na Górze Gundabad, skąd wymaszerowały w stronę Samotnej Góry, mając nadzieję na zagarnięcie niepilnowanych skarbów góry. Gdy armia goblinów i wargów dotarła pod Samotną Górę, zastała ludzi, elfy i krasnoludy przygotowujących się do walki o skarby Ereboru. Czarodziej Gandalf zdołał jednak w porę zapobiec walkom i uświadomić rywalom nadchodzące zagrożenie. Dáin Żelazną Stopa, który przyprowadził armię krasnoludów, a także Thranduil i Bard przygotowali się do odparcia nadchodzącego ataku. W krytycznym dla wolnych ludów momencie, od strony Ereboru zabrzmiał potężny okrzyk i zagrała trąba. Thorin wraz kompanią ruszyli na pomoc, wszyscy odziani w błyszczące zbroje. W półmroku postać wodza krasnoludów lśniła niczym rozżarzone złoto. Thorin wymachiwał toporem, zadając potężne ciosy; wydawało się że nic nie zdoła go zatrzymać. Król pod Górą skupił przy sobie ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów. Mimo to, gobliny szybko zdobyły przewagę, otaczając napastników i kładąc trupem jednego po drugim. Thorin padł przeszyty włóczniami, a Fíli i Kíli polegli broniąc wuja własnymi ciałami.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Droga powrotna, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Śmierć Beorn pod postacią niedźwiedzia wyniósł rannego Thorina z pola bitwy. Ostatecznie armie wolnych ludów odniosły zwycięstwo, dzięki odsieczy Wielkich Orłów. Król pod Górą na łożu śmierci przeprosił Bilba Bagginsa za swój gniew i ostre słowa. Wychwalił także cnoty hobbita, po czym wypowiadając słowa: ''Gdyby liczniejsi z nas cenili wyżej jedzenie, radość i pieśni niż złoto i klejnoty, świat byłby weselszy, ''po czym skonał.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Droga powrotna, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Thorina pochowano pod Górą, Bard złożył mu na piersi Arcyklejnot, a król Thranduil położył Orcrista, którego elfy odebrały wodzowi krasnoludów, gdy ten znajdował się u nich w niewoli. Pieśni głoszą, że odtąd, kiedy nadciągał wróg, ostrze świeciło w mroku, tak że nikt nie mógł niepostrzeżenie zaatakować krasnoludzkiej fortecy. Nowym królem został kuzyn Thorina, Dáin II Żelazną Stopa.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Droga powrotna, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 Etymologia Imię ''Thorin Tolkien zaczerpnął z Eddy Poetyckiej, a znaczy ono śmiały, odważny. Przydomek Dębowa Tarcza pochodzi z tego samego poematu Eddy, lecz figuruje tam jako imię innego z karłów Eikinskjaldi czyli Dębowa Tarcza.Lin Carter, Tolkien:Świat "Władcy Pierścieni", Podstawowe źródła Tolkiena, str. 145 Inne wersje legendarium We wczesnych wersjach Hobbita, przywódca kompanii krasnoludów nosił imię Gandalf, które zostało później zmienione na Thorin Dębowa Tarcza. Drzewo genealogiczne Kreacja w adaptacjach The Hobbit (1966) Thorin, nazywany w adaptacji Generałem Thorinem Dębową Tarczą, jest dowódcą garnizonu z miasta Dale. Przeżył napaść smoka Slaga jako jedna z trzech osób i udał się na poszukiwania sposobu na zgładzenie potwora. The Hobbit (1977) Głosu Thorinowi użyczył Hans Conried. Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) W rolę Thorina wcielił się aktor Richard Armitage. Wódz krasnoludów został przedstawiony jako stosunkowo młody, czarnowłosy krasnolud, ze śladami siwizny (w książce był najstarszym krasnoludem w kompanii). Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż (2012) W filmie podkreślono wyraźnie niechęć Thorina do elfów, która była spowodowana nieudzieleniem przez króla Thranduila pomocy, podczas ataku Smauga na Erebor. Największym rywalem Thorina jest Azog, wódz orków z Morii, którego Thorin pozbawił ręki w Bitwie w Dolinie Azanulbizar. Od tego czasu, blady ork poluje na wodza krasnoludów, ruszając za nim w pościg. Dopada Thorina na stokach Gór Mglistych, gdzie obaj toczą pojedynek. Ranny w walce Thorin zostaje uratowany przez Bilba Bagginsa. Wtedy to Król pod Górą zaczyna się odnosić do hobbita z większa przychylnością. Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga (2013) Thorin zostaje pojmany przez leśne elfy i zmuszony do rokowań z królem Thranduilem. Thranduil obiecuje wesprzeć wyprawę krasnoludów, jeżeli otrzyma w zamian część skarbów góry. Wódz krasnoludów odmawia współpracy, za co zostaje zamknięty w lochu, razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Po dotarciu do Esgaroth, Thorin i kompania próbują ukraść z arsenału część broni i ruszyć do Ereboru. Zostają jednak przyłapani na gorącym uczynku przez straż miejską i postawieni przed obliczem rządcy miasta. Thorin obiecuje ludziom skarby góry, jeśli oni wesprą jego towarzyszy. W Ereborze krasnoludowie zostają uwięzieni przez Smauga. Thorin ma plan, aby utopić smoka w płynnym złocie. Plan nie udaje się i wściekły smok rusza do Esgaroth, aby dokonać zemsty na mieszkańcach miasta za udzielenie krasnoludom pomocy. Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii (2015) Nieudane poszukiwania Arcyklejnotu wewnątrz Góry, doprowadzają Thorina do szaleństwa. Król pod Górą stopniowo popada w smoczą chorobę, przez którą pożąda całego złota Ereboru dla siebie i posądza swoich towarzyszy o spiskowanie przeciwko niemu. Thorin barykaduje się wewnątrz Góry. Udaje mu się jednak przezwyciężyć chorobę i przybywa w krytycznym dla wolnych ludów momencie Bitwy Pięciu Armii, nieznacznie przesądzając o jej wyniku. Celem Thorina jest wyeliminowanie Azoga, dowódcy wojsk orków. Rusza więc wraz z czterema towarzyszami, Fílim, Kílim, oraz Dwalinem. Thorin zabija Azoga, lecz sam umiera odnosząc ciężkie obrażenia. The Hobbit (gra z 1982) Thorin jest jedynym towarzyszem Bilba Bagginsa. The Hobbit (gra z 2003) Głosu Thorinowi użyczył Clive Revill. The Lord of the Rings Online (2007) Thorin jest niegrywalną postacią, która przelotnie pojawia się w prologu gry. LEGO The Hobbit (2014) Thorin pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze. Minifigurka tej postaci pojawia się w trzech zestawach: Atak Wargów, Pościg w Mieście na Jeziorze i Bitwa Pięciu armii, każda w innym wariancie. Przypisy en:Thorin II Oakenshield de:Thorin II.es:Thorin II fr:Thorin II Écu-de-Chêne it:Thorin pt-br:Thorin II Escudo de Carvalho ru:Торин II Дубощит Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie trzeciej ery Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Krasnoludowie Kategoria:Plemię Durina Kategoria:Królowie plemienia Durina Kategoria:Ofiary sił zła Kategoria:Kompania Thorina